Please Don't Yoonmin's Fanfiction
by AMSloveCookie
Summary: Yoongi sama sekali tak bisa merelakan Jimin untuk Jungkook Slight!Kookmin Slight!Kookga


Sedan hitam melesat cepat menelusuri jalan tol ditengah gelapnya malam. Seorang pemuda dengan jas melekat diraga, mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Menuju ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ia menghadiri sebuah acara seorang sahabatnya, sahabat terdekatnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat sahabatnya menggunakan jas putih khas pengantin, membuatnya tampak gagah sekaligus manis. Hari ini hari pernikahannya.

Sahabatnya melihat dirinya berjalan memasuki pelataran taman belakang, tempat acara itu berlangsung. Segera ia berseru lalu menghampirinya.

Seketika nafasnya tertahan begitu ia menyadari sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. Itu adalah lengan sahabatnya.

Ia merasa berdebar.

"Aku kira Yoongi hyung tidak akan datang karena pekerjaanmu"

Yoongi tersenyum, lalu menepuk puncak kepala sahabatnya dengan sayang.

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan hari paling ditunggu-tunggu sahabatku kalau dia selalu mengingatkanku hampir setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik"

Sahabatnya tertawa bahagia lalu mngeratkan pelukannya. Aroma khas vanilla menguar darinya, membuat Yoongi menahan nafasnya. Dadanya berdebar sekali lagi.

"Jiminie kau kucari kemana-man- Ah! Yoongi hyung? Senang melihat kau datang"

Pria yang dipanggil hyung segera menemukan wajah tampan dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. Segera setelah ia mengetahui identitas wajah itu, Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Jimin darinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

"Eoh, Kookie? Aku juga dari tadi mencarimu. Tapi aku menemukan Yoongi hyung terlebih dahulu jadi aku memeluknya duluan hehe"

Jimin bergegas menempatkan posisi berada didekat pria tampan itu dan membenarkan posisi jas yang terlihat sedikit miring. Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu saat Jimin membenarkan jasnya hingga membuatnya tertunduk dan tertawa pelan. Tawa Jimin berhasil membuat pria itu ikut tertawa, perlahan ia meraih tangan Jimin yang berada dijasnya menuntunnya menuju kebagian dadanya dan lagi membuat Jimin tertawa pelan sembari memukul dada pria itu.

Yoongi terdiam, membungkam mulutnya begitu melihat sikap sahabatnya didepan pria tampan berjas yang sedang menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh keteduhan, penuh cinta.

Dadanya terasa nyeri

"Kami duluan hyung. Acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai"

Pria berjas hitam berucap dan menganggukan kepalanya pada Yoongi diikuti dengan Jimin melakukan hal yang sama lalu ia menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan pria berjas hitam.

Pria pucat tersenyum mengangguk. Walaupun mereka sudah berbalik, memutuskan fokus padanya tapi netra milik Yoongi masih terpasang pada mereka yang saling bertautan tangan. Ada rasa iri yang menghinggap dalam dadanya semakin lama ia menatap mereka.

Ingin rasanya ia meraih mereka lalu memutuskan ikatan mereka, membuatnya berada diantara mereka. Sama seperti dahulu.

Tapi ia sadar itu adalah keinginan egois

Maka dari itu ia memilih menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik saku celananya untuk meredam keinginannya.

Lagipula ia tak ingin melihat wajah bersedih pemuda manis dengan jas putih tadi. Ia tak sanggup.

Lucu bagaimana ia pada awalnya sangat membenci pemuda itu. Menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang penganggu yang menyebalkan. Bahkan saat Jimin hanya mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas, ia benar-benar merasa sangat kesal, berkali-kali menepis tangannya dan bekali-kali juga tangan kecil itu kembali pada pipinya diiringi dengan gelak tawa renyah dari pemiliknya. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tapi entah sejak kapan juga Yoongi mulai melihat Jimin sebagai seseorang yang seharusnya dilindungi. Ia begitu rapuh dan terlalu baik pada semua orang. Ia juga mulai melihat segala tindakan yang tadinya ia anggap menyebalkan sebagai suatu indikasi bahwa Jimin itu sedang butuh teman bicara dan bermain. Persis seperti anak-anak.

Bahkan lebih drastisnya ia sampai menyewa satu kamar di apartemen yang terkenal hanya untuk dirinya dan Jimin. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu, ini semata-mata hanya agar Yoongi bisa mengawasi Jimin jika saja ia diperlakukan tidak layak oleh temannya atau yang lainnya.

Karena pernah suatu hari ia melihat Jimin berkunjung ke apartemen lamanya dengan lebam dimana-mana dan ternyata pelakunya adalah beberapa siswa saat mereka masih bersekolah memukulinya hanya karena Jimin tak mau menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan sejak saat itu ia makin memberikan perhatian lebih pada Jimin. Ia hanya tak mau Jimin merasakan semacam emosi negatif, itu saja.

Sekarang mereka sudah bekerja. Yoongi menjadi komposer sedangkan Jimin menjadi salah satu karyawan di satu perusahaan terkenal. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih berbagi atap, entah sampai kapan.

Ia memutarkan roda kemudinya, membuat mobilnya berbelok setelah lama terhenti akibat lampu merah. Sesekali sembari mengemudi ia melirik kearah kursi disebelahnya. 'Dia' duduk disana menatapnya dengan penuh cinta juga. Mengatakan segala hal sepeti ucapan penuh canda dan kasihnya yang melebihi apapun sambil sesekali mencubiti pipinya.

Tapi kenyataannya yang dia dapat adalah, kursi itu kosong.

Tidak ada dia, maupun tatapannya

Kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu

Lagi-lagi Jimin mengusilinya dengan mengambil tablet yang berisi lirik gubahannya. Sebab Jimin mengambilnya dikarenakan Yoongi tak mau menggubris omongannya tentang laki-laki yang menyebalkan dikelasnya dan malah memilih bermain dengan tabletnya, kekasih sehidup sematinya setelah boneka Kumamonnya.

Yoongi mengejarnya, mengitari seisi ruangan apartemen mereka, mengejar Jimin dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Ia akui bahwa tindakannya ini jarang dan sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk dilakukannya karena ia sama sekali tak menyukai kegiatan seperti ini.

Karena satu, ia malas, dua, ia amat malas, tiga, ia sangat amat malas. Hanya satu pengecualian dari prinsip paling dijunjung tingginya; jika itu berkaitan dengan keselamatan tabletnya atau lirik atau musiknya ia terpaksa harus melakukannya.

Maka dari itu ia beranjak dari kursi kesayangannya, bangkit mengejar Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauhinya.

Kegiatan kejar-kejaran mereka terhenti ketika Jimin memeluk dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tegap pria dengan kaus putih yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum kikuk pada pria bernama Jungkook yang menatap Jimin bingung. Jungkook bertanya mengapa Jimin bersembunyi dibaliknya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi menahan nafasnya.

Dengan gelak tawa gelinya Jimin menjelaskan pada Jungkook apa yang terjadi, tentu saja tidak seratus persen benar karena Jimin mengatakan bahwa Yoongi lah yang menganggunya.

Alis Yoongi tertekuk mendengarnya. Sebenarnya siapa menganggu siapa sih?

Tapi sepertinya Jungkook tak sebodoh itu mempercayai kata-kata Jimin karena saat itu juga ia memukul pelan kepala Jimin sambil mengatakan bahwa Jimin tak pandai untuk berbohong. Jungkook mengalihkan pandagannya kearah Yoongi sembari merangkul Jimin dilengannya, erat sekali. Senyum tampan terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Hyung kau seharusnya tak menganggu makhluk seunyu Jiminie hyung dong. Itu nggak baik~"

Pria berkaus putih lantas menyembunyikan Jimin dibalik punggungnya, bertingkah seolah ia sedang melindungi seorang putri dari serangan monster. Keduanya tertawa terbahak membuat Yoongi ikut tertawa dan hendak menendang paha Jungkook dengan canda.

Tapi begitu mata si pucat bertubrukan dengan Jimin, ia langsung mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh padanya. Jimin tertawa dibalik punggung Jungkook lantas segera mengembalikan tablet yang sedari tadi disembunyikan. Ia mengambilnya dengan kasar lalu segera menjitak kepala Jimin dengan tangannya, Jungkook pasang posisi 'melindungi putri Jimin' lagi lalu Yoongi kembali berusaha untuk menyerang Jimin atau setidaknya menyentuhnya lagi. Sepanjang sore seperti itu sampai waktu makan malam tiba. Mereka bertiga masih tertawa bahagia.

Ingin rasanya ia mengulang masa itu.

Masa dimana perasaan mereka belum terbongkar satu sama lain.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, maniknya terus saja terfokus pada jalanan didepannya yang dipenuhi berbagai macam kendaraan berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Genggaman pada roda kemudinya semakin mengerat begitu benaknya kembali melayang pada kilasan masa lalunya yang menjadi titik balik kisahnya.

Saat itu Yoongi merasa sangat lapar. Tentu saja karena dari pagi sampai siang itu ia terus saja mendekam dikamarnya, membuat lagu. Saat itu ia benar-benar kekurangan nutrisi hingga ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia kemudian menuruni tangga hendak menuju dapur yang berada tepat disebelah tangga. Yoongi melirik sekilas kearah dapur dan menemukan sosok kecil berapron sedang memotong daun bawang sambil sesekali menyenadungkan lagu.

"Ah Jimin sedang memasak, waktu yang tepat", begitu pikirnya.

Perlu dijelaskan lagi bahwa apartemen mereka pada awalnya berpenghuni dua orang. Yoongi dan Jimin. Sedangkan Jungkook, pada awalnya adalah junior mereka saat mereka masih berkuliah. Mereka, Jimin dan Jungkook, sama-sama mengambil jurusan teknik sedangkan Yoongi jurusan musik.

Sejak Jungkook sering berkunjung untuk meminta bantuan Jimin dalam mengerjakan tugasnya sekaligus dengan pasokan hidup mereka maka penghuni apartemen mereka menjadi tiga. Yoongi, Jimin dan Jungkook

Karena mereka sekarang bertiga, tugas mengurus hidup sudah mulai dibagi. Yoongi bertugas untuk dalam hal membeli pasokan karena dia kalau sudah pergi satu kali saja sudah dipastikan akan memakan waktu lama, entah dia melakukan apa, daripada waktunya sia-sia lebih baik digunakan untuk membeli pasokan. Jimin bertugas dalam hal memasak karena masakannya enak. Jungkook bersih-bersih karena... dia mudah untuk diperbudak.

"Jiminie hyung..."

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah hampir mencapai dasar begitu ia mendengar derap langkah berat dan suara Jungkook dari arah menuju dapur

Entah kenapa ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh mereka berdua dengan mulai menaiki tangga selagi matanya memasang fokus pada kedua orang itu. Ia merasa tidak enak.

Dengan suara pelan Jimin menjawab "Ada apa Kook—"

Yoongi menahan nafasnya sejenak, begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur sana. Jungkook.. dia.., memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan erat dan menempatkan kepalanya berada diperpotongan leher Jimin, sesekali mengendusi aroma alami Jimin yang begitu ia sukai.

Bisa ditebak Jimin sedikit berjengit begitu menyadari perlakuan yang lebih muda tapi dengan cepat ia menjadi lebih rileks dan mulai mengusap surai coklat Jungkook.

"Kau wangi Jiminie hyung..."

Jimin menolehkan wajahnya pada Jungkook, satu senyuman dengan rona merah disisinya terkembang. "Kau suka? Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai tertarik dengan wangi cherry blossoms makanya aku mengganti semua produkku. Aku lega kau menyukainya"

Jungkook mengumam tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat Jimin sedikit merasakan geli di lehernya akibat hembusan hangat dari yang lebih muda "Ya aku suka.. Aku menyukai hyung memakai produk macam apapun itu, tapi bisakah aku minta untuk tidak mengganti yang ini?"

"Tergantung suasana hatiku sih hehe.."

"Jimin hyung..."

"Iya-iya tenang saja aku tidak akan menggantinya"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin, tangannya iseng memainkan jari-jari kecil Jimin yang sedari tadi berkutat pada pisau dan bahan makanan. "Aku lelah hyung. Bisa aku seperti ini sampai kau sudah menyelesaikan masakanmu?"

"Iya iya..." Jimin tertawa pelan, tak bisa menyembunyikan rona malu yang begitu kentara terlihat di pipi berisinya.

Yoongi menggaruk rambutnya dengan gugup lalu perlahan mulai menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu, meninggalkan kedua temannya mempunyai waktu sendiri. Pintu kamarnya tertutup sempurna dan seketika itu juga ia merasakan kakinya tak lagi sanggup menahan bebannya dan perlahan badannya merosot menuju lantai. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas.

Aku keduluan

Yoongi menginjak pedal gasnya semakin keras, semakin kencang, semakin kencang. Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan kekesalannya. Pegangan tangannya pada roda kemudi semakin mengerat. Ia melemparkan raganya pada kursi kemudi di belakangnya. Mata sudah berair, napas mulai tak normal. Di dadanya terdapat rasa sesak yang menusuk-nusuk akibat perputaran memorinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia ingat saat itu mereka sedang bersantai dengan Jimin yang memeluk perut Jungkook dan Jungkook merangkulnya. Jungkook terlihat begitu tampan saat itu dengan jaket denim terpasang di raganya yang atletis.

Setahunya Yoongi, ada sesuatu yang perlu diberitahukan kedua orang itu padanya. Berapa kali Jungkook menanggapi Jimin yang terlihat berbisik pelan dengan anggukan mantap

Yoongi menggaruk lehernya bingung dengan tingkah laku kedua orang itu sekaligus cemas karena sebentar lagi email konfirmasi penerimaan lirik lagunya akan keluar. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan informasi sepenting itu.

"Kalau kalian masih lama berbincang. Bisakah kita lakukan ini di lain waktu? Aku ada urusan penting" Yoongi akhirnya angkat bicara dan hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ti-Tidak Yoongi hyung. Sebenarnya..."

Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hyung hingga membuatmu mengigit bibirmu sendiri?

Yoongi tersentak, refleks menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook berada di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan senyuman tampannya yang khas. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasa gugup.

Ia melirik sekelilingnya, sekarang ia berada di pelataran taman belakang, tempat pernikahan, beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kenapa ia terlempar sampai disini?Otak sialan

"Hah? Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu Jungkook ah? Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya"

Itu dusta, ia mendengarnya, semuanya. Tapi ia bertanya untuk memastikan apakah yang berbisik padanya tadi adalah Jungkook atau bukan.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan lalu membungkuk dalam didepan Yoongi.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jimin selama ini. Sekarang kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi"

Yoongi tertawa salah tingkah, "Bukannya kau harusnya melakukan ini pada orang tuanya Jimin? Aku bukan seorang bagi Jimin aku hanyalah sahabatnya, itupun aku tak yakin sepenuhnya"

Jungkook tetap tak mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat Yoongi semakin tak enak.

"Tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih padamu, kau sudah seperti saudara baginya. Sama seperti aku menganggapmu hyung"

Dada Yoongi terasa nyeri. Hanya saudara, eh?

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala Jungkook, menyatukan pandangan mereka. Jungkook mengerjap bingung melihat tingkah Yoongi padanya. Mata Jungkook terlihat sangat coklat saat Yoongi melihatnya. Indah.

Mata indah yang menatap Jimin penuh binar dan kelip.

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya, hanya ingin melihat mata coklat itu semakin dalam. Ia ingin mengabadikannya dengan sempurna, baik matanya, tulang rahangnya, alisnya, hidungnya, sekaligus bibir merahnya yang sekarang terkatup diam.

Bibir yang sanggup membuat seluruh perhatian Yoongi ada disana, dan teringat bagaimana bibir itu menyentuh permukaan kulit Jimin dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Penuh perhatian. Membuat Yoongi merasa panas.

"Jungkook ah.. aku..."

Yoongi menghentikannya ucapannya. Ada rasa ragu yang tiba-tiba saja merasuk dadanya. Jungkook membuka mulut hendak bertanya 'apa' tapi Yoongi sudah menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Tidak, tolong jaga Jimin baik-baik, itu saja yang kuharapkan. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, walau ragu, senyuman terkembang di bibirnya dengan sempurna. "Terima kasih hyung"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Jungkook menuju pelataran tempat upacara pernikahan berlangsung.

Jungkook menyambut dengan senang hati tangan Jimin yang terulur padanya saat ia terlihat di pandangan Jimin dan perlahan tangan itu digenggamnya erat, jari-jari mereka saling bertaut. Yoongi tetap setia memasang matanya pada kedua orang yang kini berjalan beriringan menuju pelataran. Keduanya tak melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain dan juga senyuman khas yang dikeluarkan setiap mata mereka bertemu.

Yoongi merasa tak enak badan seketika, tanpa sadar alisnya tertekuk begitu keduanya berdiri didepan altar, saling membungkuk hormat sebelum bertatap mata lagi.

Kedua tangan mereka yang terlepas beberapa menit kini saling bertaut lagi, semakin erat. Jungkook memasangkan cincin emas putih, tanda hubungan mereka pada jari manis Jimin, begitu juga dengan Jimin, ia melakukan hal yang sama sebelum mereka kembali bertatap mata.

Perlahan mereka berdua menutup mata mereka makin memperdekat jarak mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka akhirnya berciuman diatas altar, memperlihatkan hubungannya mereka yang sah secara hukum pada jiwa yang melihat.

Yoongi menahan napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini.

Yoongi mulai memukul roda kemudi dengan brutal. Mobil sedannya sudah terhenti untuk sejenak. Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada roda kemudi dan sesekali memukul roda kemudi itu. Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali begitu ia mengingatnya lagi? Kenapa? Meski hanya sesaat, kenapa rasa sesaknya terus saja mengerogotinya siang malam? Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan selembar foto cetak di sakunya dari pernikahan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Objek digambar tersebut adalah mereka bertiga, dengan Jimin berada ditengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar Jungkook, begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jimin sedangkan dirinya tersenyum kikuk di sebelah Jimin.

Ia seakan ingin menangis begitu ia melihat foto tersebut. Hatinya terpecah belah, ia benar-benar tak menyangka ini akan terjadi padanya secepat ini. Ia belum siap, ia belum siap.

Jarinya menelusuri permukaan foto itu pada bagian tengah, diantara Jimin dan Jungkook.

Dadanya terasa sesak lagi.

Ia mengingat lagi hari itu, hari dimana Jimin menunjukan padanya sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar sempurna dijari manisnya. Yoongi terlonjak kaget dan bertanya pada Jimin apakah dia akan menikah? Jika iya, dengan siapa? Jimin tak menjawab apa-apa tapi Jungkook lah yang menjawab dengan memperlihatkan cincin yang serupa dengan milik Jimin.

Senyum Yoongi perlahan mengendur dan menatap kedua orang yang tengah tersenyum padanya secara bergantian.

Kenapa harus... Jungkook? Kenapa dia? Masih ada banyak lelaki diluar sana tapi mengapa harus Jungkook?

Yoongi terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya saat Jimin mulai bercerita dengan semangat tentang rencana pernikahan yang akan berlangsung dua bulan dari saat itu. Tepatnya hari ini. Jungkook saat itu mengangukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil sesekali menambahkan detail rencana mereka berdua pada Yoongi. Terlihat sekali mata Jungkook berbinar begitu terang setiap kali ia menemuka Jimin terlihat bersemangat bercerita tentang makanan, tamu, dekorasi dan lainnya, tatapannya penuh dengan cinta pada pria yang berada di sebelahnya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mendengar semua itu.

Malamnya, Yoongi mendapatkan kabar bahwa lagunya diterima dan dia ditawari kontrak selama lima tahun atas nama badan entertaiment terkenal.

Tapi Yoongi tak merasa senang. Ia memilih menutup laptopnya dan memutuskan untuk mengabari badan itu bahwa dia menerima tawaran mereka dan bersedia pergi ke Jepang dua bulan untuk mengurusi segala macam hak ciptanya besok

Malam itu Yoongi hanya ingin mengunci dirinya di dalam kamarnya dan menidurkan badannya pada kasurnya, sama sekali tak menyentuh alat komposenya. Ia meremas rambutnya keras, menggigit bibirnya. Tatapan Jungkook menghantuinya, tatapan teduh dan penuh binar, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang itu.. terletak pada Jimin, tak ada yang lain. Ucapan lembutnya, rangkulan eratnya, semuanya untuk Jimin.

Jimin

Jimin

Miliknya.

Jimin sekarang milik Jungkook, seutuhnya.

Kumohon, katakan ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk seperti biasanya kualami ketika terlalu stress. Bangunlah, bangunlah diriku!

Tapi tidak, ia masih disana

Karena saat itu Yoongi tersadar, itulah realitanya.

Jungkook milik Jimin dan Jimin milik Jungkook. Mutlak tanpa bisa diganggu gugat, terima kasih pada cincin emas putih yang menempel manis di jari mereka berdua.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi tertidur dengan bekas aliran air mata yang tercetak disepanjang tulang wajahnya dan rambut yang kusut akibat diremas terlalu kuat.

Air mata mulai merembes keluar dari pelupuk matanya, mengaliri sepanjang tulang wajahnya. Salah satu tangannya masih memegangi foto cetak itu sembari tangan satunya meremas kuat rambutnya. Perlahan tangan itu meraih sisi foto yang terdapat Jungkook didalamnya kemudian merobek foto itu menjadi dua, membuat foto itu terpisah menjadi Jungkook dalam satu foto sendiri sedangkan Yoongi dan Jimin dalam satu foto.

Rasa lega menjalari dirinya

Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa ada dirinya dalam foto itu.

Pada awalnya ia hanya berdiri di balkon belakang, menikmati semilirnya angin pada sore itu. Setidaknya untuk melumpuhkan ingatannya akan adegan Jungkook mencium Jimin diatas altar, ia merasa ia butuh waktu untuk menerima segala itu.

Sampai pintu menuju balkon terbuka dan menampakan Jungkook dengan jas hitamnya tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak bergabung untuk makan?", ia bertanya sembari makin mendekatkan diri pada Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak aku masih merasa mual karena tadi pagi aku baru saja turun dari pesawat lalu menuju kesini"

Raut wajah Jungkook berubah cemas, "Jika hyung merasa tidak enak badan. Hyung tidak harus datang kesini nanti kami berdua yang akan mengunjungimu"

Dada Yoongi berdebar untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Dua kali sekaligus saat ini karena Jungkook mencemaskannya dan juga bau maskulin yang dikeluarkannya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu mencemaskanmu. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan hari penting seorang sahabatku bukan?" Yoongi berusaha untuk tertawa agar pria dengan jas hitam ikut tertawa juga. Tapi tidak, pria itu masih memasang wajah raut cemas, membuat Yoongi menjadi tidak enak.

Tangan kekar pria yang lebih muda meraih tangan Yoongi lalu menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menggantinya" bisiknya pelan pada Yoongi. Pria pucat itu terdiam lalu mengangguk, menuruti arah langkah Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum melambaikan tangannya diatas altar dengan satu photgrapher yang sudah dalam posisi siap saat melihat Yoongi dan Jungkook berjalan bersama.

"Pada awalnya saat ini aku hanya ingin berfoto berdua dengan Jiminie karena sedari tadi selalu saja ada yang meminta foto bersama. Tapi aku rasa kami berdua tidak akan lengkap tanpa kehadiran hyung" bisiknya pelan sekali lagi membuat Yoongi menoleh heran pada Jungkook sekaligus membuatnya hatinya merasa hangat.

"Yoongi hyung sini disampingku!" seru Jimin mengambil tangan Yoongi lalu menempatkan Yoongi sampingnya dan secara otomatis Jungkook berada disamping Jimin yang lain.

Reflek Jimin mengusap rambut Jungkook begitu merasa rambut pria itu sedikit berantakan. Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin, apakah dia sudah terlihat baik, sesaat setelah Jimin selesai merapikan rambutnya, Jimin mengangguk mantap, tersenyum.

Jimin mengamit lengan Yoongi dan Jungkook lalu menoleh kearah Yoongi menanyakan apa dia tidak apa-apa dengan posisi begini. Tapi kita sudah tahu Yoongi tak bisa mengatakan tidak pada Jimin maka dari itu ia mengangguk saja.

Photographer menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk bersiap. Jimin otomatis menempatkan kepalanya pada pundak Jungkook sedangkan Jungkook sedikit mengarahkan kepalanya pada Jimin. Yoongi melihat semuanya lalu menoleh kearah kamera berusaha untuk tersenyum. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian suara jepretan kamera terdengar, menandakan momen itu sudah tersimpan didalam rol film.

Yoongi menatapi kedua sobekan foto itu lamat-lamat, menatap gambar dirinya dengan Jimin dan gambar Jungkook. Ini memang harus dilakukan.

Ia tak sanggup

Semua memorinya terlalu berharga, berikut juga dengan perasannya.

Sampai sekarang pun Yoongi masih mengingatnya, segala tiap tiap detailnya

Bingung, mengingat saat Yoongi pertama kali melihatnya. 'Ia' tampak begitu pemalu dengan buku tebal berada dipelukannya dan tampak terburu-buru. Begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Yoongi, 'ia' bergegas mendekat kearahnya dan menanyakan dimana letak gedung fakultas teknik. Seketika matanya hanya tertuju padanya, terfokus padanya seolah dunia terlihat berputar mengelilinginya. Sekalipun dirinya sudah mengatakan terima kasih dengan senyum di wajahnya dan hilang dari pandangannya, Yoongi masih tetap menatapnya seolah 'ia' masih berada disana.

Rindu, saat mengingat lagi bagaimana 'dia' menggeret koper dan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam apartemen milik Yoongi. Yoongi yang tak enak segera membantunya untuk membawa barang-barangnya ke dalam apartemennya. Saat sudah selesai 'ia' mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus dengan senyumannya yang Yoongi begitu ingat pernah ditampakkan padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Segera Yoongi menyadari bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya

Mengingat bagaimana gumamannya menghafal teori hingga larut malam ditemani oleh dirinya membuat lirik hingga dirinya sendiri lah yang akhirnya tertidur disofa. Membuat 'dia' harus beranjak dan mengambilkan selimut untuknya. Dan Yoongi terbangun dengan segelas kopi hangat di sampingnya dan selimut tebal membungkus dirinya

Mengingat bagaimana suatu kilasan mata coklatnya menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, menerka apa isi pikiran Yoongi.

Mengingat bagaimana harum yang menguar setiap kali ia sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat kerja.

Mengingat bagaimana dadanya berdebar melebihi apapun saat dia berada di ruang yang sama dengan 'dia' bahkan saat ada orang lain yang berada bersama mereka, ia tetap merasa gugup melihat sosoknya.

Mengingat bagaimana suaranya yang lembut menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat atau sekedar menyuruhnya makan.

Dan segala momen manis mereka.

Sesak begitu melihat tangan itu merangkul erat pinggang kecil yang bukan miliknya, mengenggam tangan yang bukan miliknya, menikmati aroma yang bukan darinya, mencium bibir yang bukan miliknya.

Semua rasanya itu terkumpul saat ia tahu... 'dia' selama ini.., menyukai sahabat yang paling ia lindungi dan sayangi, Jimin.

Perlahan ia mulai menggerakan foto Jungkook menutupi sosok Jimin yang berada disobekan foto lainnya, membuat seolah Jungkook sedang bersanding dengan pria berjas hitam lainnya, Min Yoongi.

Ya... Min Yoongi mencintai Jeon Jungkook, suami dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan Yoongi tak menyesali keputusannya untuk mencintainya

Cr. K. Will Please Don't


End file.
